Selepas Kau Pergi
by Beby Vee
Summary: Bahkan aku lebih memilih membawa mati rasa cintaku kepadamu dari pada harus melupakanmu — Oh Sehun


_Selepas kau pergi_

 _Tinggalah disini kusendiri_

 _Kumerasakan sesuatu_

 _Yang tlah hilang didalam hidupku_

* * *

Sehun diam terduduk ditempatnya. Lelaki itu memandang kosong kearah ponselnya yang menyala dan menampilkan sebuah berita tentang seorang selebritis yang menyatakan berkencan dengan gamblangnya dimedia.

Lelaki merunduk, membalik ponselnya sebelum menekuk kaki dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatara lipatan itu. Dia terisak..

"Sehun..."

Itu Kyungsoo, temannya. Dia hafal benar suara lembut gadis yang telah menjadi temannya semenjak kecil. Namun maafkan Sehun karena dia tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo kali ini saja.

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Seperti kakak yang mengkhatirkan adiknya.

"Aku pulang ketika melihat berita itu." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Gadis itu seolah tengah berhati-hati untuk mengucapkan kata agar tidak menyakiti yang lebih muda.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kau ingat _dia_ juga pernah membuat rumor seperti ini dulu. Jadi percayakan saja padanya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Lelaki itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan sorot kesakitan yang amat sangat membuat Kyungsoo tertegun ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahkan ketika dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadaku? Dia bahkan tidak ingin aku temui ketika aku ingin meminta penjelasannya. Dia juga tidak mengabariku tentang nomer barunya yang dirahasiakan. Jadi bagian mana yang harus apa percayai Soo?"

"Sehun..." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Gadis itu terterdiam bingung harus menjawab apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki dihadapannya karena apa yang Sehun ucapkan benar tanpa kesalahan.

"Sudahlah.. kau bisa pergi. Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika menerima penolakan yang berarti dari Sehun. Gadis itu lalu bangun dari duduknya ketika sahabatnya memilih untuk melempar pandangan kosong kearah jendela.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan prihatin. Dia cukup tau benar perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Turunlah saat jam makan malam. Aku akan memasak untukmu."

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Namun lelaki itu seolah bungkam bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Saat sampai diluar, Kyungsoo disambut dengan wajah khawatir yang khas dari Jongin dan Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai dari perjalan bisinisnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Namun Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gelengan pelan membuat bahu kedua pria itu turun seketika. Menyadari benar bahwa Sehun tidak bisa dijangkau terlebih saat hatinya tengah terluka.

* * *

 _Dalam lubuk hatimu_

 _Ku yakin kaupun sebenarnya_

 _Tak inginkan lepas dariku_

 _Tahukah kau kini ku terluka_

* * *

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, Sehun turun dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo Jongin dan Chanyeol melihat lelaki itu kasihan. Bagaimana mata lelaki pucat itu membengkak dan memerah.

Namun saat Sehun melihat kearah mereka bertiga, mereka mencoba tersenyum mesti terlihat canggung dan sejujurnya Sehun merasakan itu.

Dia duduk dikursi tempat biasanya makan. Namun kali ini bedanya Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya pindah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau ingin makan? Ingin makan apa, biar aku ambilkan."

Sehun tidak menjawab jadi dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Kyungsoo mulai mengisi mangkuk Sehun dan memenuhinya dengan macam-macam hidangan yang telah dia masak tadi.

"Makanlah.. kau perlu makan untuk menenangkan hatimu."

Sekali lagi lelaki itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan sidangan yang telah Kyungsoo sediakan dimangkuknya. Dia makan dengan diam membuat teman-temannya semakin prihatin.

Mereka selesai makan setengah jam kemudian.

Sehun sudah memundurkan kursinya hendak pergi ke kamarnya kembali namun terhenti ketika Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengannya.

"Hei... mau kemana? Bukankah kemarin kau memintaku untuk pulang? Dan saat aku pulang kau malah ingin meninggalakanku sendiri?"

"Hyung kumohon aku sedang ingin berada dikamar."

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak tidak.. aku memiliki rencana untuk kita berempat malam ini dan aku ingin tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang beralasan tidak bisa."

"Hyung..." sehun memohon. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti rencana Chanyeol malam ini. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Sehun.. kau butuh keluar. Jangan hanya karena berita itu kau jadi seperti ini. Ayolah kita jarang-jarang untuk kumpul bersama."

Dan akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas memilih mengikuti permitaan Chanyeol.

Mereka pergi setelah membereskan ruang makan dan membuat dapur bersih kembali. Tidak lupa juga mereka mengganti baju mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk digunakan keluar rumah.

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Chanyeol dengan lelaki itu sendiri yang mengemudi serta Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Sedang Sehun sendiri memilih untuk duduk dibelakang bersama Jongin yang sesekali sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

Melihat interaksi dua sahabatnya itu Sehun dibuat tersenyum kecut. Jujur saja ia iri melihat bagaiamana mereka berdua saling mengasihi meski pernah sekali mereka diterpa badai yang kencang karena kesalahan Jongin namun mereka lebih memilih untuk bertahan. Berterimakasihlah kepada kebaikan hati Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang perjalan Sehun hanya terus memandang hamparan aspal yang terbentang panjang serta lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala dengan indahnya. Lelaki itu tetap membisu meski disekitarnya ramai dengan teman-temannya yang berbicara mencoba mencairkan suasana namun Sehun terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah kafe tempat mereka berempat gunakan untuk duduk bersantai membunuh waktu saat masa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun sesak adalah kenyataan bahwa itu adalah tempat pertama Sehun bertemu dengan _dia_. Saat _dia_ menjadi pelayan dikafe yang langsung menarik perhatian Sehun disaat pandangan pertama.

Sehun akhirnya turun setelah Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Sejujurnya Sehun sudah terlalu malas untuk masuk takut-takut jika kenangan yang ia buat dengan _dia_ akan kembali terbayang dibenaknya. Dia tidak kuat dan tidak sanggup.

Untuk itu ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan.

Sehun menunduk menatap kosong tanah dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung..." ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol mendekat untuk mendengar suara Sehun yang terlalu kecil.

"Sehun apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Sehun menghempaskan pegangan Chanyeol dilengannya. Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata kesakitan yang amat menusuk.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung.. AKU TIDAK BISA MASUK KEDALAM." Ia berteriak seolah-olah Chanyeol memaksanya melakukan hal yang menakutkan membuat tak hanya Chanyeol namun Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun tercengang.

"Sehun.."

Chanyeol mencoba mengejar Sehun namun apa yang dilihat lelaki itu membuatnya berhenti dan terdiam ditempat.

Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah berbalik dan hendak pergi namun belum selangkah dia jalankan. Matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya.

" _Lu-Luhan.."_

* * *

 _Bantu aku membencimu_

 _Ku terlalu mencintaimu_

 _Dirimu begitu berarti untukku_

* * *

Dia berakhir duduk berhadapan dengan gadis yang tidak sengaja ia temui didalam kafe yang sempat Sehun hendak tidak mau masuki.

Beruntung teman-temannya memilih untuk memberi waktu mereka berdua dan meminta kepada manajer kafe agar meminjami mereka sebuah ruangan tertutup agar Sehun dan Luhan berbicara dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang sudah harus diselesaikan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak mendengar Luhan berbicara dengannya terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecut sebelum kembali menuduk memainkan sendok digelasnya.

"Aku buruk." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan Sehun jelas dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Meski dia merunduk tapi dia sadar benar jika Luhan tidak nyaman dengannya. Dengan perasaannya.

"Sehun ini salah. Kita sudah berakhir jadi jangan menyimpan perasaan lagi kepadaku." Sehun dapat mendengar bagaimana suara Luhan yang terdengar sangat memohon. Begitu inginkah gadis itu Sehun menghilangkan perasaannya?

"Sehun ayo akhiri ini dan kita hidup sendiri-sendiri dengan bahagia. Lupakan perasaanmu kepadaku agar tidak membuat beban untukku kedepannya."

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengar bagaimana usaha Luhan untuk merayunya. Namun Sehun sudah terlalu kebas untuk mematikan rasa cintanya kepada Luhan.

"Maaf Lu aku tak bisa." Ia mendongak dan mendapati bagaimana raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat frustasi akan keputusannya. Namun Sehun mencoba tidak perduli dan tetap bersikukuh dengan perasaannya, dengan cintanya.

"Ini akan semakin sulit karena kau akan semakin tersakiti nanti kedepannya." Luhan yang sudah kehilangan cara akhirnya memilih berbicara lembut. Namun dia lupa jika seorang Oh Sehun memiliki kepala yang lebih keras dari batu karang sekalipun.

"Bahkan aku lebih memilih membawa mati rasa cintaku kepadamu dari pada harus melupakanmu."

* * *

 _Kau telah mencinta_

 _Dan dicintai kekasihmu_

 _Ini tak adil bagiku_

 _Hilanglah damba tinggalah hampa_

* * *

Meski hatinya masih berselimut lara, namun Sehun tetap harus keluar malam ini untuk menghadiri pesta tahunan perusahaan keluarganya. Dan sebagai calon dari pemilik dimasa depan maka Sehun diwajibkan untuk ikut serta.

Ini sudah hari ke-7 setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

Sejak hari itu, bukannya merasa lega Sehun semakin merasa hampa. Sisi kosong dihatinya semakin terbuka lebar membuatnya seolah-olah susah untuk menghirup nafasnya. Rasanya sesak tiap oksigen masuk kedalam dadanya.

Luhan dan kata-katanya adalah kelemahan untuk Sehun. Mungkin jika orang diluar sana menyuruhnya berhenti Sehun masih tak akan sakit hati. Namun ini Luhan sendiri. Gadis yang dicintainya setengah mati itu terus merayunya untuk melupakannya meski dia tak bisa. Gadis itu terlalu gigih untuk membuat Oh Sehun hancur sampai ketulangnya.

Tubuhnya bahkan seperti nyawa setiap harinya tiap ingat apa saja yang diucapkan oleh kekasih hatinya. Dia sakit sangat. Bahkan hal itu juga berpengaruh dengan jam tidur serta pola makannya. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Dia hanya akan makan jika Kyungsoo dengan baik hatinya datang kerumahnya mengantarkan makanan tepat didepan pintu lalu memaksanya makan. Sahabatnya itu terlalu gigih untuk membuatnya tetap hidup.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri dengan cantiknya. Itu Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berdandan untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya nanti ketika sampai dipesta.

"Ya, ayo kita berangkat sebelum kita terlambat."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dulu menuruni tangga dengan disusul oleh Sehun menuju mobil lelaki itu.

Malam ini Kyungsoo akan menemaninya berangkat menuju tempat acara. Seharusnya bersama Chanyeol juga namun lelaki itu tadi pagi terbang ke Jeju karena ada masalah dengan cabang perusahaannya disana. Sedang Jongin, lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Oh hingga mengabaikan bidadarinya. Jongin adalah salah satu direktur di perusahaan keluarga Sehun dan lelaki itu diwajibkan untuk hadir terlebih dahulu untuk menyambut tamu.

Mereka berdua sampai satu jam kemudian.

Ketika mereka memasuki aula pesta, disana sudah cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan. sehun sendiri lalu kembali menjadi pusat perhatian akan kedatangannya. Pertama karena dia adalah anak dari pemilik acara dan kedua adalah karena dia menggandeng seorang aktis terkenal yang tengah naik daun saat ini.

"Lihat, bagaimana kau mencuri perhatian dengan kekasihku."

Dari arah seberang Sehun dapat mendengar suara posesif Jongin. Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat lelaki itu mengambil alih Kyungsoo.

"Kau menuduhku? Bahkan aku mencoba menjaga malaikatmu kau masih menuduhku? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Celetuk Sehun.

Namun Jongin membalasnya dengan kekehan. "Aku hanya bercanda Sehun."

"Aku tau Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sehun terlihat sedikit santai ketimbang biasanya.

"Senang melihatmu lebih baik. Perbanyak ternyum, jangan terlalu lama menangisi kenanganmu. Kalu begitu aku pergi masih banyak tamu yang harus aku temui."

Sehun kembali tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi sebelum meninggalkannya. Dia tau benar Jongin tidak berniat menyindirnya namun entah kenapa dia merasa sesak ketika dia harus mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya seminggu belakangan bak mayat hidup.

Enggan suasana hatinya semakin tak karuan. Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah tempat minuman yang telah disediakan. Dijalan ia akan menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

Jarak Sehun satu meter dari meja tempat minuman disediakan. Namun lelaki itu harus terhenti disana ketika mendapati dua sosok yang harunya tidak dilihatnya saat ini.

Xi Luhan dan Wu Yifan

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat jika kekasih baru dari Luhan adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang tentunya akan turut hadir diacara pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarganya.

Dan entah ikatan batin atau apa. Tapat saat Sehun menatap Luhan penuh dengan kesakitan gadis itu juga ikut menatapnya. Sedetik Sehun bisa melihat tatapan simpatik dari Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah jadi acuh.

Bahkan secara terang-terangan Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya digandengan kekasihnya.

Dan hati Sehun memanas karena itu. Tak kuat, Sehun memilih berbalik pergi. Mungkin dia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirnya.

Namun yang tidak Sehun sadari adalah bagaimana Luhan yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedih.

" _Maaf Sehunna..."_

* * *

 _Lupakanku dalam hidupmu_

 _Yang pernah mencintaimu_

 _Kau memang tercipta bukanlah untukku_

* * *

Sehun menanti dengan gelisah.

Ia sudah memikirkan ini selama berhari-hari dan hanya menemui jalan ini. Terlebih dua hari setelah pesta yang diadakan keluarganya. Sehun melihat seluruh media berita tengah memberitakan tentang artis Xi Luhan akan segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya satu bulan lagi.

Rasanya langit runtuh ketika Sehun membaca berita itu. Ia seolah hilang arah dan pegangan bahkan teman-temannya seolah melihatnya mati. Itu menyakitkan hatinya dan dia tidak sanggup untuk lebih sakit lagi. Jadi dia sudah membulat-bulatkan tekatnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah duduk didepannya dengan masker serta pakaian tertutup lainnya. Dan Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana lucunya Luhan ketika terperangkap dalam kostum macam ninja seperti itu.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu."

Luhan melepas kaca matanya sebelum memutar matanya. "Sehun sudah ku bilang jika_"

"Yang terakhir Luhan. Ijinkan aku untuk melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Lelaki itu dapat melihat Luhan yang tampat tertegun didepannya. Dan entah bagaimana rasanya hatinya menghangat seolah Luhan masih perduli padanya. Padahal tidak.

"Kau.. kau akan pergi?"

Sehun yang terus memandangi Luhan tanpa bosan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kemana?"

"Hanya sebuah tempat yang jauh yang tidak akan membuatmu melihatku kembali."

"Sehun..."

Lelaki itu menggeleng, mencoba menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa menegang digenggamannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya Luhan dan ini adalah cara terakhirku untuk dapat melupakan rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Didalam masker yang digunakannya, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu sejujurnya ingin menangis sekarang dan mengatakan kepada lelaki didepannya agar jangan meninggalkannya ataupun melupakannya. Namun kembali lagi, dia tidak memiliki kuasa apapun dan yang paling penting adalah ini kemauannya sejak awal. Ya, bukankah ini yang Luhan inginkan sejak awal? Sehun melupakannya dan meninggalkannya. Namun kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sekarang?

"Luhan.. apa kau memiliki jadwal hari ini?"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Gadis itu mencoba menerka-nerka sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus, aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

Sehun tak menjawabnya. Lelaki itu hanya terus menarik tangannya. Membawanya duduk dikursi mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobil secara riang dengan sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Jadwal yang padat membuat Luhan lelah dan akhirnya tertidur selama perjalanan. Dia tidak tau seberapa lama dia berkendara dengan Sehun namun yang Luhan tau Sehun membangunkannya secara lembut ketika mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Luhan bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan besar Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya dengan lembut. Membuat mata indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hal pertama yang didapati Luhan ketika membuka mata adalah wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Dia tertegun beberapa detik mengagumi paras rupawan yang dimiliki lelaki dihadapannya itu. Namun dia segera disadarkan kembali ketika Sehun menarik jauh wajahnya.

Luhan berdehem beberpa kali sebelum bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling dan terbelalak melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya.

"Pantai? Kenapa kau membawaku kepantai?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Lelaki itu melepas sitbelt nya sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"Hanya ingin berada ditempat yang disukai oleh orang yang ku cintai untuk terakhir kalinya."

Luhan membantu ditempatnya. Terkejut karena ia pernah mengatakan sekali jika ia sangat menyukai pantai dan itupun sudah lama. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Sehun sudah keluar dari dalam mobil dan kini memanggilnya untuk ikut turun juga.

Luhan berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Sedikit aneh sebenarnya melihat Sehun yang tersenyum begitu lepasnya dan terlihat seperti bebas saat menghirup udara laut.

"Luhan ayo bermain air."

Luhan menggeleng dengan ajakan Sehun. Dia sempat melihat bagaimana Sehun yang memberenggut kepadanya namun tidak melunturkan tekat Luhan untuk melepas alas kakinya. Akhirnya dengan membawa kekalahan Sehun mulai melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya disebelah Luhan sebelum berlari dan bermain dengan ombak-ombak kecil disekitar pantai.

Luhan otomatis dibuat tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun tertawa serta tersenyum dengan bahagia hanya karena bermain air. Lelaki itu terlihat menggemaskan namun juga mempesona. Pesona yang pernah membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kedalamnya. _Atau mungkin masih mencintainya?_

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sudah selesai?"

Lelaki mengangguk dengan lucu. "Ya. Kurasa cukup. Rasanya kulitku terbakar."

Sontak Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar racauan Sehun. Hell, yang benar saja. Dia bermain air saat matahari tepat berada diatas kepala. Jelas saja dia akan merasa kepanasan terlebih dia tidak mengenakan sunblock sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita makan, aku lapar."

Sehun langsung menarik lengan Luhan begitu saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya. Lelaki itu menggiring Luhan ke sebuah rumah makan pinggir pantai yang menghidangkan masakan khas laut.

Ia memesan banyak-banyak sebelum Luhan memarahinya dan akhirnya memesan seperlunya saja.

Luhan merasa Sehun terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Lelaki itu bahkan terlalu banyak bicara ketika menunggu makanan dihidangkan. Dan yang paling menggelikan lagi bagaimana Sehun yang bercerita ia ketinggalan beberapa episode kartun disney beberapa hari ini.

Dan akhirnya Sehun diam ketika makanan datang. Luhan bersyukur karena kelihatannya lelaki itu tengah dilanda kelaparan yang ekstream karena dia dapat dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa. Bahkan Luhan harus memberikan sebagian makanannya untuk Sehun.

"Aku kenyang." Ucap Sehun sembari menyandarkan tubuh bongsornya kesandaran kursi lestoran. Lelaki itu lalu memejamkan matanya sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu mendengus geli. "Bagaimana kau tidak kenyang jika bahkan kau menghabiskan makananku juga?" sindirnya.

Namun bukannya tersinggung Sehun malah tersenyum sembari memamerkan gigi-giginya kepada Luhan.

Mereka diam beberapa saat disana. Menikmati hidangan penutup sembari menatap kearah pantai. Setelah hidangan penutup mereka habis Sehun berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sejujurnya Luhan tak rela ketika Sehun berkata akan mengantarkannya pulang. Dia hanya merasa tak rela jika kebersamaan mereka akan segera berakhir ketika mereka sampai di Seoul. Dia hanya takut tidak akan dapat sedekat ini kembali dengan Sehun.

Tapi aneh rasanya jika Luhan menolak diantar pulang. Sehun akan bertanya-tanya dan Luhan tidak ingin kembali memberikan harapan palsu kepada lelaki itu. Jadi dengan berat hati Luhan memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan mengikuti Sehun keluar dari rumah makan itu.

Mereka benar-benar pulang. Namun kali ini Luhan tidak tidur sama sekali dan memilih ingin menikmati hari terakhirnya bersama Sehun. Sehun sendiri rasanya juga demikian karena ia terlihat mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan tapi Luhan tidak protes karena hal ini juga yang diinginkannya.

Namun sekali lagi, selalu ada akhir dari semua perjalanan. Begitupun mereka. Rasanya terasa begitu cepat saat mobil Sehun sudah berhenti didepan gedung apartemen milik Luhan.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, bingung ingin mengucapkan apa. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengatakan terimakasih lalu turun dan pergi? Tapi kenapa rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya membuatnya enggan beranjak disana?

"Lu..."

Sehun memanggilnya membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati bagaimana wajah sehun yang tengah tersenyum menahan air matanya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan Luhan bersumpah dia merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dadanya bahkan menyesak tiba-tiba.

"Terimakasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untukku yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kemurahan hatimu. Hari ini akan aku tandai sebagai hari paling membahagiakan untukku... _selamanya_."

"Luhan.. sejujurnya aku tidak rela. Namun kita harus berpisah disini. Aku akan menapti janjiku. Aku tidak akan muncul kembali dihadapanmu."

"Sehun_"

"Lu.. bolehkah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Gadis itu menatap dalam kearah mata Sehun yang terlihat memohon. Jadi setelah menghela nafas sekali Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun tersenyum begitu manis ketika dia mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia menutup matanya dan tak beberapa lama merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya ketika merakan Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan. Lelaki itu benar-benar terasa begitu lembut memainkan bibirnya membuat Luhan mabuk dan menggantungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun, menarik lelaki itu lebih dekat.

Mereka terus berperang lidah selama beberapa menit sampai Sehun melepaskannya ketika merasakan nafas Luhan yang mulai putus-putus.

Sehun tersenyum begitu manis saat mulai menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sembari menghapus saliva yang tersisa disudut bibir Luhan.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan kembali kekehidupan nyatamu."

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Sehun terlalu baik dan dia dengan jahatnya telah menyakiti hati lelaki itu.

Tak kuat menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Luhan memilih untuk langsung keluar pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa kata berpisah.

Sehun tersenyum kecut karena itu. "Bahagialah Lu.. aku tidak akan mengganggu kebahagiaanmu kembali setelah ini."

Dan akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk membawa mobilnya pergi.

Lelaki itu mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia tidak pulang. Lelaki itu malah melajukan mobilnya kesebuah tempat terakhir yang ingin dia datangi.

Setelah 15 menit berkendara, akhirnya Sehun sampai ditempat tujuannya. Lelaki itu memarkirkan mobil dipinggir jalan lalu berjalan keluar menuju batas jembatan sungai Han.

Sehun menatap langit.

Air matanya jatuh seketika. Lelaki itu morogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dinyalakan ponselnya dan ia mendapati potret gadi pujuannya yang tersenyum begitu indah disana.

Luhan. Untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun ingin melihat wajahnya agar dapat mengingatnya nanti ditempatnya pergi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ponselnya yang langsung tenggelam dan tak terlihat dibawah sana. Sehun ingin menyusulnya.

Jadi, dengan pelan. Lelaki itu mulai memanjat sedikit demi sedikit bantas jembatan. Hingga ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak tepat diatas batas jembatan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika sekelebat kenangan berputar diotaknya. Kenangan-kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama keluarga, sahabat serta pujaan hatinya. Luhan.

Hatinya semakin saat menyadari ketika ia tidak akan mungkin bisa merengkuh gadis itu kembali. Ia menatap kumpulan air dibawahnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _ **Ayah ibu maafkan aku..**_

 _ **Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol juga maafkan aku. Maaf karena akhirnya aku memilih jalan ini untuk semua masalahanku..**_

 _ **Dan Luhan.. kekasihku, bidadariku, pujaan hatiku dan belahan jiwaku.. maaf karena aku tidak dapat menepati janji terakhirku untuk melupakanmu..**_

 _ **Maafkan aku juga tidak mampu bertahan karena ini begitu sulit**_

 _ **Hatiku sudah terlalu rapuh untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang Tuhan gariskan untukku**_

 _ **Terimakasih karena pernah mengisi hari-hariku**_

 _ **Terimakasih karena pernah membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia**_

 _ **Dan terimakasih karena pernah menjadikanku bagian dalam hidupmu yang berarti, namun maaf aku harus pergi karena ini juga untuk kebahagiaanmu..**_

 _ **Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang akan menjadi penghambat untukmu, tapi maaf aku juga tek mampu untuk bertahan mendukungmu**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin ini menjadi adil untukmu dan untukku, dan aku merasa ini adalah jalan satu-satunya..**_

 _ **Dan bukankah aku pernah bilang akan lebih memilih untuk membawa cintaku hingga kematian menjemputku dari pada harus melupakanmu?**_

 _ **Karena maut enggan mendekatiku meski aku ingin jadi aku yang akan menjemput maut itu sendiri..**_

 _ **Terakhir, berbahagialah jangan pernah kembali memikirkanku walau sedetik pun..**_

 _ **Luhan.. aku mencintaimu**_

Sehun membuka matanya dan dengan senyuman yang indah lelaki itu mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terdengar suara debuman keras antara dirinya dan air. Saat ia mulai bernapas air mulai masuk keparu-parunya membuatnya tersenyum sedih jika mau sudah benar-benar berada didepannya..

" _Luhan... I love you..."_ bisiknya.

* * *

 _Selepas kau pergi_

 _Tinggalah disini kusendiri_

 _Kumerasakan sesuatu_

 _Yang tlah hilang didalam hidupku_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Back song : Laluna – Selepas Kau pergi**_


End file.
